Memories
by Puppet Chi
Summary: These are the memories I have of you  These are the things I'll always remember  These are the memories I'll always cherish  These are the things that made me love you  x-x  SasuSaku One-shot Rated T for plot.


AN:The two months late fict that i promised in Entering the Blogsphere

I actaully had 3 alternate endings for this one, and I made a few changes a few months later but yeaaaaa.

i really am a sadiestic b-word who over uses flashbacks too much. Love you readers!

* * *

><p>x-x<p>

These are the _memories_ I have of you

These are the things I'll always remember

These are the memories I'll always** cherish**

x-x

_**These are the things that made me love you**_

x-x

_.x_

* * *

><p>Twenty year old Sakura approached the warehouse warily. <em>It's been<em> _three years…He's a famous mafia boss and I'm what. A medical prodigy. Ha...Well this should be fun._

.

* * *

><p><em>A small hand appeared.<em>

_Five-year old Sasuke glanced up slowly, to be greeted by a pink haired emerald eye girl, smiling a cute toothless smile and holding out a petite hand._

_"Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura. I like making friends. Will you be my friend?"_

_Blink._

_"Sasuke."_

_And his hand reached out to bump against hers._

* * *

><p>A hesitant hand rose up to knock onto the metal entrance to the Sound mafia base.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke walked awkwardly towards the shaking cherry blossom in the dark corner of the schoolroom. <em>

_Red, puffy eyes peered up from her tucked in position and immediately, her hands reached up to wipe away the tears on her flushed face. Her small pale lips formed a shaky smile._

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun! He-Hey there."_

_His comforting words were awkward and blunt._

_"I don't think Saku-chan's forehead is ugly."_

_Tear-filled eyes glanced down dejectedly._

_"But they all bully me about it…"_

_The onyx-eyed boy shifted uncomfortably and glanced down at the tomato in his hand._

_"Saku-chan, take it. Tomatoes make people happy"_

_Her emerald eyes gazed into his confusedly._

_"But, Sasuke-kun loves tomatoes!"_

_His reply was instantaneous._

_"I want to see Saku-chan happy."_

* * *

><p>Her brown hair flowed on her back artificially. A wig.<p>

She smiled bitterly. _Because damn, pink hair would stand out way too much._

* * *

><p><em>Seven year old Sakura laughed freely, dancing around a blushing Sasuke. <em>

_"Sa-su-__**ke**__, looky looky Ino-chan gave me a pretty red ribbon!"_

_"I-It looks really pretty on you Saku-chan." Sasuke stammered in reply, his face flushed. _

_The pinkette smiled widely, "Thank you, Sasu-tan!"_

* * *

><p>"Boss, someone wants to speak to you."<p>

Sakura peered through the small crack of the door, listening and watching intently.

"Who."

"She didn't say, she said to give you this."

Sasuke's cold black eyes opened slowly and unhooked the sterling silver chain from the man's hand with his pinky, and gave it an uninterested sideways scan.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, close your eyes."<em>

_She obeyed the request, allowing her eyes to flutter close. Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her white summer dress restlessly._

_A cold sensation touched her collar and around her neck. The pink-haired girl let loose a small gasp in surprise._

_"Yo-You can open your eyes now."_

_Immediately, Sakura's eyes glanced down and her hand grasped at her collar. A silver ring hung at the middle of her neck, held up by a sterling silver chain around her neck._

_Sasuke's eyes shifted to the side and he stuttered, "Mum said that that's what you give the person you really like and want to spend the rest of your life with when you're older. But I really wanted to give it to you now."_

_A beam lit up her face._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>Sakura watched. Keenly. Eagerly. Hoping… for any sign of reaction, any sign at all.<p>

Her heartbeat sounded deafeningly in her ears, as she watched him glancing at the ring apathetically.

.

**s i l e n c e**

**.**

Slowly, he crooked his pinky.

.

And the ring headed tumbled towards the concrete floor, the chain slipping off his finger with little resistance, slicing the air almost too quickly. Too quickly for something…so important.

_._

_Clink._

.

A choked gasp escaped her parted lip, and her sickly pale hands quivered. Her eyes crinkling as she listened to his harsh tone.

"I asked who, I didn't ask for a useless ring."

The man merely dipped his head in apology.

"I'll bring her in then."

Sasuke rested his head on his smooth palm unconcernedly and flicked a finger in approval.

Sakura was pushed in roughly, but her mind was too blank. Too dead. Too numb, to notice.

The only thing she could do, was to stare at the forlorn ring laying on the cement floor.

**.**

**Abandoned. **

**.**

She felt Sasuke's cold gaze bathing over her body, and a lone thought jumped out at her.

_Does he…remember me?_

A lock of the brown wig touched her neck coolly, as though a reminder….a trigger for another memory.

* * *

><p><em>Her trembling fingers moved to start smearing the goo on her bubble-gum like hair, slowly, uncertainly.<em>

_"Sakura, what in the world are you doing."_

_Only one person she knew could make everything sound like a statement. _

_"I'm dying my hair Sasuke-kun. Dying my hair."_

_"Why?"_

_She hated that tone so much. The way he logically said things. How everything he said was so sensible and right. But right now she didn't want to listen to any kind of reasoning. She didn't want to care about logic and reasoning and sensible mumblings._

_"Because it stands out so much."_

_"Is that bad."_

_There it was again. The neutral statements._

_"Yes."_

_"I think it's a beautiful colour."_

_A brief silence lingered in the air._

_"I think you're beautiful"_

* * *

><p>"What do you want?"<p>

His whip-like voice occupied her mind for a second, and she stood stunned . Silent.

Her eyes filled with sorrow rose up steadily to meet with his, and stilled.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

A dead silence enveloped the room.

"Do you remember that name?"

Her strict no-fun-all-business-like voice seemed completely natural_. Too _natural.

Their eyes on the other hand were almost like playing a tennis game and she'd just gave him a slow easy hope-filled hit.

"No."

And he'd just smash it right back in her face.

The underling next to her didn't hesitant to make a passing jeer.

"What? Another little whore that's claiming to be pregna-"

"Shut up."

The man's sneering face snapped back into the previous guarded emotionless expression. Like a switch had been flipped.

His next words rained down on her like a blizzard.

"I do not know you and you are of no importance to me Haruno Sakura."

He faced turned into something like a mock regret.

"Unfortunately, everyone who enters either stays or never goes back out. My apologies"

A soft wispy sentence could be heard after, " You should've been prepared."

Almost immediately the man next to her drew out a gun.

Sakura's trained eye, and reflexes from years of training Chinese kung fu, arched back to avoid the bullet that'd shot where her temple was just mere milliseconds before, and followed her movement to a low leg sweep at the man.

Her eyes focused on the man in front of her, noting the position of the gun.

"Don't not remember? Fifteen years ago in that classroo-"

**.**

**Bang.**

_._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura stood trembling in front of the boy, arms held out protectively shaking. Her eyes squeezed shut, terrified of the kidnappers in front of her.<em>

_"Kura! What are you doing? I told you to hide!"_

_Nine year old Sasuke was already making a move, and taking advantage of the kidnappers being surprised. He grabbed her wrist and ran into the bush._

_Running free._

_"Idiot! Don't look cooler than me! Now that you tried to block a bullet for me. I'm gonna have to do something better."_

_He turned around momentarily, hands grabbing onto both her wrists._

_"So Kura-chi I'll catch a grenade for you"_

_And made a pinky promise with her._

* * *

><p>Sakura's head adverted to stare at the man who was now standing. Stand high on his throne, staring down coldly at her. Belittling her.<p>

"My_ condolences_."

Her eyes glimpsed the uncaring face as she collapsed. Fell to the ground like the abandoned ring. She saw as he lowered himself back onto his throne, passive and unmoved. She saw the eyes widen slightly. She saw them filling with shock, as she felt the wig, caught onto the minion's gun started to tug away from her sculpt gently, and her pink hair unraveled down pass her neck

She saw the ghost of the little boy trying to convince himself that it didn't really happen. That he really didn't just pull the trigger on his precious one. She saw his lips move soundlessly.

"_Kura…chi..?"_

She didn't have enough time to see the tears.

* * *

><p>AN: Yea a little weird and a little late and maybe a little lame -i used so many LSSSSSSSSSSS ALLITERATION S2<br>SO yea 8D heres the NAruto fict that took me over a year to write snippets of at random times.

Review yes?

((i hope you cried. long and hard.))

((just joking. love you guys.))

(Puppet)


End file.
